kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Planes (Skyforce Unite!)
Planes Overview Planes are generally divided into two categories: Fighters and Gunships. Fighters excel in Air-to-Air (AA) Combat but are weaker in Air-to-Ground (AG) combat. Gunships are the opposite of fighters. They excel in Air-to-Ground Combat but are weaker in Air-to-Air Combat. Aside from these two categories, there are also Bombers that excel in AG Combat but are very weak in AA Combat. There's also a category of Fighter-Gunship Hybrids which are generally good in both Combat stats. Later, Helicopters might also be available. They are the best in AG Combat but decent in AA Combat too. Lastly, there are also Flying Machines which have very high stats. Generally, there are two variations of a plane model: a normal version, and an enhanced version. This enhanced version has increased stats compared to the normal version. Usually, the enhanced version can only be found when playing the Plane Draw (Rare or Normal) Lottery. Stats *'AP (Armor Points)': AP is reduced when you take damage. When it reaches zero, you start to lose durability. Once your durability reaches zero, your plane crashes. *'FP (Fuel Points)': FP goes down when you move or act. When FP is low, your attack power will go down. *'Speed': Affections action order during combat. If your speed is high enough you may be able to act twice before the enemy acts. *'Firing': Affects hit rate of attacks. *'Defense': Reduces damage taken *'Mobility': Makes it easier to avoid enemy attacks. *'AA/AG (Anti-Air/Anti-Ground)': Compatibility with ground and air enemies. *'Durability': If this reaches 0, the plane will crash and its max durability will be reduced. Star Rating Aside from the two variations, planes also have star ratings. Star Ratings range from 0 to 3 (0-star rating will not have an icon). The 3-star rating is the strongest one. Planes with star ratings have bonuses in some stats. This bonus is calculated from the base stat (level 1) of the plane's version. Since normal and enhanced versions have different base stats, these bonuses will differ depending on the plane's version. Bonus is calculated by multiplying the base stat with the bonus and then rounded down. e.g F-1 Foxer has a base stat of 59 Mob. A 1-star Foxer will has a bonus of 2 Mob to a total of 61 Mob (59* 5% = 2.95 rounded down to 2). A 3-star Foxer will has a bonus of 8 Mob to a total of 67 Mob (59 * 15% = 8.85 rounded down to 8) Fighters F-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-1 Foxer F-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-1F Super Foxer F-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-2 Cameron F-2F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-2F Super Cameron F-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-3 Peinkel F-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-3F Super Peinkel F-4 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-5 Neopole F-4F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-5F Super Neopole F-5 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-4 Foxer Dr.I F-5F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-4F Foxer Dr.II F-6 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-6 Azuki F-6F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-6F Super Azuki F-7 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-7 Toy Plane F-8 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-8 Ducky F-9 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-9 Quantas F-9F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-9F Super Quantas F-10 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-10 Sky Cat F-10F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-10F Super Sky Cat F-11 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-11 Racer F-11F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-11F Super Racer F-12 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-12 Pancake F-12F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-12F Super Pancake F-13 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-13 Penguin F-14 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-14 Zero F-14F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-14F Super Zero F-15 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-15 Stallion F-15F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-15F Super Stallion F-16 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-16 Messer Dr I F-16F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-16G Messer Dr.I-2 F-17 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-17 Denshin F-17F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-17F Super Denshin F-18 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-18 Squawker F-19 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-19 Peinkel II F-19F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-19F Super Peinkel II-2 F-20 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-20 Maple F-20F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-20F Super Maple F-21 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-21 Urbain F-21F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-21F Super Urbain F-22 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-22 Denshin II F-22F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-22F Denshin II-2 F-23 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-23 Vixen F-23F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-23F Super Vixen F-24 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-24 Country F-24F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-24F Super Country F-25 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-25 Shooter F-25F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-25F Super Shooter F-26 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-26 Cross Fighter F-26F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-26F Cross Fighter 2.0 F-27 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-27 Pegasus F-28 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-28 Toy Jet F-29 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-29 Balalaika F-29F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-29F Super Balalaika F-30 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-30 Leopard F-30F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-30F Super Leopard F-31 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-31 Francisca F-31F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-31F Super Francisca F-32 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-32 Formula F-33 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-33 Illusion 2000 F-33F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-33F Illusion 2000 V2 F-34 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-34 Fulcrum F-34F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-34F Super Fulcrum F-35 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-35 Aquila F-35F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-35F Super Aquila F-36 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-36 Helbak F-36F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-36F Super Helbak F-37 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-37 Wild Tiger F-37F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-37F Wild Tiger 2.0 F-38 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-38 Striker F-38F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-38F Super Striker F-39 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-39 Shin F-39F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-39F Super Shin F-40 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-40 Shuriken F-41 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-41 Banting F-41F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-41F Banting 2.0 F-42 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-42 Ghost F-42F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-42F Super Ghost F-43 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-43 Crimson F-43F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-43F Super Crimson F-44 (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-44 Ferken F-44F (Skyforce Unite!).png|F-44F Super Ferken Gunships A-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-1 Ayrco A-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-1F Super Ayrco A-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-2 Swordfish A-2F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-2F Super Swordfish A-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-3 Ilyu A-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-3F Super Ilyu X-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|X-1 Banana A-5 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-5 Lighter A-5F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-5F Super Lighter A-6 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-6 Messer C-4 A-6F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-6F Messer C-4 Rev. A-7 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-7 Invader A-7F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-7F Invader 2.0 A-8 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-8 Carrot A-9 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-9 Chubbo A-9F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-9F Super Chubbo A-10 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-10 Maguro Sushi A-11 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-11 Harrier A-11F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-11F Super Harrier A-12 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-12 Wild Boar A-12F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-12F Wild Boar 2.0 A-13 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-13 Pocket Star A-13F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-13F Pocket Star 2.0 A-14 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-14 Flying Cake A-15 (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-15 Darkhawk A-15F (Skyforce Unite!).png|A-15F Super Darkhawk Bombers B-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-1 Giant B-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-1F Super Giant B-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-2 Soccer B-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-3 Blimp B-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-3F Blimp 2.0 B-4 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-4 Bearloon B-5 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-5 Disposer B-5F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-5F Disposer 2.0 B-6 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-6 Bellula B-6F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-6F Bellula 2.0 B-7 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-7 Jumbo B-8 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-8 Hot Springer B-9 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-9 Super Burst B-9F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-9F Super Burst 2.0 B-10 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-10 Sky Pillbox B-10F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-10F Super Sky Pillbox B-11 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-11 Space Rocket B-12 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-12 Rising B-12F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-12F Super Rising B-13 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-13 Wing B-13F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-13F Super Wing B-14 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-14 Bear Claw B-14F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-14F Super Bear Claw X-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|X-2 Kairo Balloon B-16 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-16 Avro Gunner B-16F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-16F Avro Gunner 2.0 B-17 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-17 Hor10 B-17F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-17F Hor10 V2 B-18 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-18 Strato Pillbox B-18F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-18F Strato Pillbox 2.0 B-19 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-19 Artpark B-19F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-19F Super Artpark B-20 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-20 Edojo B-21 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-21 Avro Disc B-21F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-21F Avro Disc V2 B-22 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-22 Freya B-22F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-22F Super Freya B-23 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-23 Backdraft B-23F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-23F Backdraft 2.0 B-24 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-24 Lancelot B-24F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-24F Super Lancelot B-25 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-25 Pyramid B-26 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-26 Sky Manta B-26F (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-26F Super Sky Manta B-27 (Skyforce Unite!).png|B-27 Prin Shuttle Multiroles FA-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-1 Poinsettia FA-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-1F Super Poinsettia FA-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-2 Papillon FA-2F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-2F Super Papillon FA-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-3 Benon FA-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-3F Super Benon FA-4 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-4 Dolphin FA-5 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-5 Draken FA-5F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-5F Super Draken FA-6 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-6 Fandom FA-6F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-6F Super Fandom FA-7 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-7 Sky Fighter FA-7F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-7F Sky Fighter 2.0 FA-8 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-8 Shark FA-9 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-9 Stratofighter FA-9F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-9F Stratofighter 2.0 FA-10 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-10 Killer Whale FA-11 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-11 Eurostorm FA-11F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-11F Eurostorm 2.0 FA-12 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-12 Killer Bee FA-12F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-12F Killer Bee 2.0 FA-13 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-13 Adamski FA-14 (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-14 Blitz FA-14F (Skyforce Unite!).png|FA-14F Super Blitz Choppers H-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-1 Gyrocopter H-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-1F GyroCopter 2.0 H-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-2 Chock H-2F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-2F Super Chock H-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-3 Banacopter H-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-3F Banacopter 2.0 H-4 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-4 Cassava H-4F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-4F Super Cassava H-5 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-5 Mach Wolf H-5F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-5F Super Mach Wolf H-6 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-6 Smoked Egg H-6F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-6F Smoked Egg 2.0 H-7 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-7 Geronimo H-7F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-7F Super Geronimo H-8 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-8 Pirate H-9 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-9 Megalodon H-9F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-9F Super Megalodon H-10 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-10 Commander H-10F (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-10F Super Commander H-11 (Skyforce Unite!).png|H-11 Super Kairo EW Planes E-1 (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-1 Hawking E-1F (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-1F Super Hawking E-2 (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-2 Century E-2F (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-2F Super Century E-3 (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-3 Killer Bee EW E-3F (Skyforce Unite!).png|E-3F Killer Bee EW 2.0